The Springers
by Y2D
Summary: Two rival gangs, the Shelbyvillians and the Springers (Springfeildians), sqaure off against each other. Based on The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton.


Matt Groening owns The Simpsons and S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders

This story is based on The Outsiders and a lot of this story was taken from there, but changed to fit this one. I am not intending to plagarize or anything.

If you haven't read The Outsiders, read it! It's a damn good book!! This is also my first Simpsons fic. There isn't much humour in this and if there is, it's attempted, so go easy on me. Hope you like….

Characters:

Ponyboy-Bart

Sodapop-Lisa

Darry-Jimbo

Dally-Nelson

Two-Bit-Ralph

Johnny-Milhouse

Steve-Kearney

As I stepped out of the movie theater, I had two things on my mind: Reinier Wolfcastle and a ride home. I wished I were more like Reinier Wolfcastle. He looks tough and he was an action movie star. I didn't look tough and I wasn't the latter.

But, my looks weren't too bad. I had long yellow spiked hair and black eyes. I was glad I had black eyes, any other colour would have been bad. My hair is long, longer than most other people wear them, just like the rest of my neighbourhood. We never get haircuts and besides, we look better with them that way.

I was walking alone, as usual, but that didn't bother me none. I like watching movies alone. Anyways, my sister, Lisa, my brother, Jimbo, or Jim as he is called, and the rest of the gang don't like watching movies, much less reading a book. Lisa has never opened one, while Jim is too busy to do anything. I'm the only one that likes stuff like that.

At least Lisa tries to understand. She doesn't go around yelling at me all the time, unlike Jim, and she doesn't treat me like some kid. I'm fourteen after all. I can hold my own. Lisa understands mostly everything. She's always joking and grinning, while Jim is hard and never cracks a smile. Jim just had no time to be young.

I suddenly wished I had someone with me. It wasn't safe walking all by your lonesome on these streets. The Shelbyvillians, or the Shelbs, often screamed out "Spring" from their mustangs or jumped you. The Shelbs are the rich kids, the kids who live on the West Side. The gang and me, we live on the East side and are called Springers.

We're poorer than them. We steal, drive souped up cars, and get into a fight once in a while. The Shelbs, they drink, have wild parties, and jump people like us. They drive tough cars like mustangs and wear vests and nice clothes. We wear the same clothes everyday, whatever they may be.

I was almost home, but I noticed a mustang was trailing me. I could have asked Lisa or one of the gang to come along with me to the movies, or at least called Jim to pick me up, but sometimes I don't use my head. It makes Jim crazy, cause I'm the one with the good grades and all.

I heard doors slam and pounding footsteps behind me. I quickened my walk and became nervous. I remember Milhouse was once jumped by Shelbs and he was never the same after that. He was all cut up and crying. That was surprising cause he had it bad at home. 

It was too late though; they had already surrounded me. I tried looking for a busted pop bottle or something- Kearney, Lisa's friend, once held off some Shelbs with one- but there was nothing. I started sweating.

"Need you hair lawn mowed?" one of the guys sneered.

I backed up and right into another guy. He sneered and smelled like booze. He grabbed me and flipped me over onto the ground. The others held me down, while he put a knife at my throat. This wasn't a good position to be in. I tried getting out, but they just tightened their hold and punched me a few times. I gasped, swearing at them.

"How'd you like this to start at your throat?" the Shelb with the knife said.

I realized they could kill me right there. I started yelling my head off for one of the gang. One of them covered my mouth, but I bit it making it bleed. A handkerchief was stuffed in my mouth, while the Shelbs swore and punched me, yelling for me to shut up.

Then, I heard people running and screaming. The Shelbs bolted off of me and left me lying. I was grabbed by the armpits and hauled onto my feet.

"Hey, Bart, are you ok?" I was still disoriented, but I knew it was Jim.

"Huh? Yah, Yah," I said.

"What happened? You're bleeding like a Scratchy," Lisa said showing me a red filled handkerchief.

"The Shelbs jumped me and held a knife at my throat," I said still shaken.

"You're ok, right?" Jim asked holding my shoulders, too tightly. There he goes again.

"Yes! Don't have a cow, man. I'm fine. And stop holdin' me so tight," I said.

"Sorry," he said letting go. 

Jim was tall and muscular, with dark brown hair. He was 20, but looked older than he was and looked tough and smart. He's always serious and never has fun. He isn't even my real brother. He kind of adopted Lisa and me after our parents died, so in a way he is. He takes care of us, makes sure we don't get into trouble.

Lisa, on the other hand, is loose and understands everything. That's what I love about her. She can get drunk during anything without even having booze, which she never touches anyways. Now, Lisa's pretty. She's tall and skinny, but I've never seen a girl as tough as her. Her spiky yellow hair makes her look like a rock star. I think she'll become a sax player someday, she's real good at it. Lisa dropped out of school, which I never understood, so Jim's looking for me to go to college.

Kearney is her best friend. He's seventeen, pudgy, and basically shaves off all of his hair. The only Springer to do that. He's saucy and knew cars the best out of everyone. He could steal one so fast; no one would've known what hit them. He and Lisa work at the gas station, the most popular one. Kearney doesn't take to me much, though. He thinks I'm annoying.

Nelson is the meanest and toughest kid I know. Nelson lived in Odgenville for a while and was arrested at 10 years old. He was wild and did everything: drink, steal, cheat, lie, start fights, insult people etc. He's been arrested so many times; they got a record of him down at the cop station. He was sixteen now and had brown hair and a face that looked like a wolf's. He hated everything. In Odgenville, he'd just get into gang fights, but here there aren't many. All there is, are group of friends who stick together and one occasionally gets into a rumble and brings their friends. 

Ralph, is the oldest- 18- and was still at school. He never learned a thing and everyone gave up on him, but he still went because he actually liked it. He also liked fights and burning things. He was tall, but chunky, and loved his long stringy hair. He was known for stealing, which was just for pure fun, and for his switchblade. He was also a joker. He couldn't go without making a weird remark that would make everyone laugh. He was so funny. 

Milhouse is my best friend. He's sixteen, but doesn't look it, and has blue hair. You could see that he'd been tortured, by the look in his black eyes. His family doesn't treat him good: beats him up a lot and yells at him, plus, that attack by the Shelbs. He was nervous all the time and jumpy. But, we understand each other the most. He's everyone's little brother in the gang, we take care of him.

"They go away?" I asked.

"Yup," Ralph said.

"Hey, how'd this happen anyways," Kearney just had to ask.

"I was walking home from the movies. I didn't know…"

"You never think, Bart, huh? You should have called one of us, but no, you never use your head. You at least should have carried a blade," Jim said angrily.

"Hey, leave him alone. It wasn't his fault," Lisa said standing up for me.

Jim shut up. He always does after Lisa tells him to.

I changed the subject, "Hey, Nelson, when'd you get outta jail?"

"Yesterday. I was good," he said lighting a cigarette. The rest of us got one out too, to calm down.

"Anyone wanna come with me to the movies tomorrow? Look for action?" Nelson asked.

"Can't. I have to work," Jim said. Of course.

"Me and Kearney can't either," Lisa said.

"Me and Milhouse'll go," I spoke up.

"I'll come by if I don't get all drunk," Ralph said.

Later at home, Lisa was massaging Jim's shoulders. Jim works too hard, hauling roofing for houses. He doesn't deserve that. He was great in school, popular and smart, but there was no money to send him to college and he needed to take care of us.

In bed, Lisa explained to me that Jim loved me and when he yelled, it was because he's already got a lot of worries. He means nothing by it. I stayed up thinking that Jim didn't love me, that Lisa was wrong. It was impossible with how he was always yelling at me. He never yelled at Lisa. But, you know what, I don't care about Jim. 

I knew I was lying.

To be continued…if people want me to continue. Was it good? Should I go on?


End file.
